moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nawet jemu rozum odebrało
Trasa pomiędzy Gravenville a Dystryktem. Tuż obok Proautostrady jechał, a właściwie leciał osobnik na swym motocyklu. Osoba ta wracała ze swojej misji, która nie należała do najłatwiejszych - skorumpowany urzędnik w celach majątkowych usuwał ‘niewygodne’ dla niego osobowości; misją było ‘usunięcie’ jego. Tym mankamentem, z jakim musiała się zmierzyć to fakt, że był on członkiem i żołnierzem Federacji; na całe szczęście, nie był żadnym wybitnym przedstawicielem, toteż zapewne nie zauważą różnicy braku jednego sługusa Metropolii. Do swojego miejsca zamieszkania i biura jej pracy nie miała daleko - ledwie 400 km - lecz obawiała się przyspieszyć swój pojazd w celu szybszego dotarcia do celu, w tym też szybszej utracie paliwa. Stąd jechała w miarę przepisowo, choć to powoli zaczęło ją nużyć. Nagle, ku jej wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, coś zauważyła. Pomiędzy skalistymi wzgórzami szedł osobnik płci męskiej, o dziwnym stroju, posturze i pozie. Wędrował tak pomiędzy wzgórzami z uniesioną do góry głową. Motocyklistka ledwo dostrzegła, ale wyglądało na to, że coś mówi. Miał ręce ułożone jakby do modlitwy. To, co ją najbardziej zaskoczyło to fakt, że znała tę istotę i nigdy, przenigdy by się nie spodziewała odnaleźć go przy terenach Federacji, w tak dziwnej pozie. Postanowiła skierować swoją machinę w jego stronę. Powoli zbliżała się do niego, by nie pomyślał, że zmierza się do niego z zamiarem ataku. Jeszcze się jej nie spieszy pod oblicze Pana. Łysa istota ujrzała nadlatującą maszynę. Spojrzała się na nią oraz na kierowcę. Poznał go, a raczej ją - niebieskoskóra dziewczyna z kapeluszem na głowie i długim płaszczem na sobie. O ile nie wyglądała na osobnika, co chciałby teraz walczyć, to tu nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Włączył wszystko to, co dawało mu wystarczającą ochronę - buty grawitacyjne, rękawice fazowe, generator pola fazowego...teraz był gotów na walkę. Albo raczej posłanie osobniczki na tamten świat. Dziewczyna przycupnęła swym motorem na piaszczystej powierzchni, osuszonej przez słońce. Teren można było porównać do okolic Urulu w Australii czy Gór Skalistych w Ameryce. - Vulasek! - krzyknęła radośnie. - A ciebie się tu nie spodziewałam, blaszaku! - Ech... - westchnął lekko z powodu wypowiedzianych słów swojej rozmówczyni. - Tylko nie Vulasek, proszę. I nie wiem, skąd ci się wzięło nazywać mnie „blaszakiem”. - Yhyhy, to z powodu takiego, żeś cyborg proste - zadrwiła, praktycznie, z potęgi Kronikarza, jaką w sobie darzył. - Spokojnie, jeszcze nie postradałam zmysłów, by się z tobą, Z TOBĄ bić. A tak poza tym, to co ty tutaj robisz. - Staram się przywołać twego Pana. Na twarz dziewczyna zagościło zdziwienie. - Mam zamiar pokazać siłę mych zdolności i udowodnić sobie, że następnym razem, gdy dojdzie do wskrzeszenia Upadłego, podołam jego pokonaniu. To, co zdziwiło Konklawistę, to reakcja dziewczyny, której by nigdy się nie spodziewał - wpadła w histeryczny śmiech. Wpierw złożyła się wpół, potem padła na ziemię i zaczęła się tarzać po piaszczystym podłożu. Z kącików jej oczu poleciały łzy. - Ahahahaha....ty...ty chcesz....pokonać Boga... - ledwo wykrztusiła słowa, by znów wpaść w salwę śmiechu. Vulaus nie rozumiał reakcji niebieskoskórej. Zaczęło go też to powoli irytować. - Nie rozumiem, skąd twoja reakcja - stwierdził. - Zamiast o niego się martwić, to ty--- Jego wywód został przerwany jeszcze głośniejszym wybuchem śmiechu. - JA...MARTWIĆ SIĘ O BOGA?! O K**WA, NIE MOGĘ... - dziewczyna aż zaczęła walić pięścią o ziemię. W skrócie - nie wyrabiała z beki. Czystej beki oraz faktu, że Człowiek Czystej Krwi nie mówił tego w żarcie, a całkiem poważnie. - Nadal nie pojmuję...to ty uważasz, że nie mam z nim szans? - Yhy... - Baldanderka podniosła głowę z ziemi. - Tylko debil chciałby z nim się droczyć. Wystarczy przytoczyć przykład Szatana. - Tylko, że ja jestem od niego silniejszy... - Ale jego to gówno interesuje - wstała na równe nogi, otrzepując się z kurzu. - Jest debil - nie ma debila - proste? - Możesz wytłumaczyć? - Ależ oczywiście, choć sądziłam, że jesteś „wszystkowiedzący” - w jej głosie można było usłyszeć dosyć głośną nutę ironii. - No wiesz, nie zawsze da się domyślić z półsłówek... - Ech, no dobra - odrzekła zrezygnowana. - Bóg nie przyjdzie na twoje zawołanie, bo jesteś dla niego nikim, NIKIM. Zresztą ma on pewną zasadę - tak, Bóg ma swoje zasady! - której skrzętnie się trzyma, a mianowicie nie zstąpi z piedestału na Ziemię, dopóki nie będzie Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego. Czyli! Jeśli chcesz się z nim bić, to musisz ruszyć swoją blaszaną dupę do niego i o to wyprosić. - A ty nie możesz jego o to poprosić? - spytał się Vulaus. - A czy ja, kurde, jestem Prawicą Boga? Nie! Jestem Lewicą, LE-WI-CĄ! To znaczy, że coś tam znaczę, ale nadal jestem kupą łajna w jego mniemaniu. - No to ładnie ciebie i swych popleczników traktuje - Kronikarz z pewności skrzyżował ręce na klacie. - Och, zamknij się - odrzekła trochę już podirytowana dziewczyna. - Tak więc, ja ci go nie przywołam, więc sam się pofatyguj o dostanie bęcki od niego. - Skoro tak... Dziewczyna nie zdążyła już nic powiedzieć, gdy ten z impetem rakiety poszybował w górę. Patrzyła, jak istota znika w chmurach....by 5 sekund później wylądować z równie wielkim impetem na ziemi, pozostawiając wokół ogromny na 50 m średnicy krater. Dziewczynę wpierw strzęsła siła uderzenia, po czym z zaciekawieniem powoli zbliżała się do dołu. Ujrzała tam lekko poprzepalanego Vulausa, który leżał rozkrakiem w skalistym podłożu. Baldanderka znów parsknęła śmiechem - nie tyle, że była jedyną, która widziała jego w tak opłakanym stanie, to jeszcze radowała się z tego, że miała rację. Nie miał szans z Bogiem. - ...użyłem tylko 50% swojej mocy... - usłyszała z dołu owe słowa, po czym dźwięk przypominające ładowanie akumulatora. Po tym znów poderwał się do lotu. Dziewczyna szybko wolała się odsunąć znając dalszy przebieg wydarzeń. Tym razem po 10 sekundach Kronikarz wylądował w kraterze, pogłębiając tylko dół. - ...tylko 70%... Znów dźwięk ładowania. Znów wzlot. I znów upadek po 20 sekundach. Dziewczyna tylko patrzyła na głupotę owego, jakże „mądrego” przybysza z odległej planety. - ...dokręcam do 100...procent.... - powiedział ledwo dyszący Vulaus. Znów dźwięk ładowania. I znów wzlot. Tym razem długo nie wracał. Mijała minuta, dwie, trzy...dziewczyna tym razem zaczęła się mocno martwić. Jeśli faktycznie pokona on Boga, to co wtedy będzie ze światem. Ze Wszechświatem? Ten dupek zniszczy logikę całej Wszechrzeczy! Wtem usłyszała brzmienie gromów. Ujrzała ciemniejące chmury. To nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze. Gromy zaczęły się wzmacniać, gdy nagle jeden z nich, tak ogromny jakiego jeszcze Baldanderka nie widziała, spadł w miejsce krateru, podpalając całe wnętrze. Bała się podejść, bała się zobaczyć, co może się tam znajdować. Wezbrała w sobie jednak odwagę i podeszła. Gdy to zrobiła, ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec przez płomienie, który przywodził na myśl karakumskie Wrota Piekieł. Dostrzegła jednak w nich sylwetkę. Znajomą posturę. Tak. To oznaczało jedno. Tryumf. Tryumf jej wiary i Boga. Vulaus leżał mocno podpalony, w ogóle się nie ruszając. Powoli starał się odzyskać świadomość i czucie w swoim ciele. W tle żarzących się płomieni dojrzał sylwetkę z samej góry. Wyglądała, jakby tańczyła i śpiewała coś na głos. „Abba Ojcze”? To go trochę zdziwiło. Stracił przytomność. *** Gdy się obudził, leżał już na powierzchni, a obok widział ów dół, który przestał się już palić. Przy nim stali jego towarzysze z Konklawe. Trochę dalej zauważył, wciąż tańcującą, dziewczynę przy motorze. - Wezwała nas, byśmy tobie pomogli - odrzekł Lid’Og. - Uważała, że zrobiłeś błąd życia, wyzywając do walki Boga - powiedział Ohew. - Stwierdziła także, byśmy też tego nie robili, inaczej skończymy tak, jak ty - odparł Ze’ew. - Bo to prawda - stwierdził Vulaus. - W ostatnim starciu zamiast mnie od razu wygonić z Nieba, wpierw dał mi kazanie, jakiego nie zapomnę. Przy okazji podpalał mnie a to ogniem, a to piorunami, mówiąc, że „wytrwały jestem, skoro po raz trzeci do niego przybywam”. Widać było, że chciał się wygadać...lub nie. Wiem tyle, że jestem do końca żywota niemile widziany na górze. A tak przy okazji...jak ona was zwołała? - Podobno podczas pierwszego zrzutu odpadł ci nadajnik, przez co mogła tak wezwać pomoc. - odpowiedział Otarus. - Byliśmy zdziwieni, gdyż nie tyle, że w głośnikach rozbrzmiał dziewczęcy głos, to jeszcze coś jeszcze pod nosem nuciła. - Heeej, blaszaki! - krzyknęła LoboTaker ze swojego motocykla. - Ja już muszę lecieć, więc zostawiam wam tego niedorajdę. I pamiętajcie, byście nie robili tego samego błędu, co on! Po tych słowach uruchomiła swój motor, a z wmontowanych głośników wyleciała hawajska melodia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures